


Little Things

by restless (cabinfever)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfever/pseuds/restless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the little rebellions that make Liam the most proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing I made :)

It’s the little rebellions that make Liam the most proud.

Those subtle-or-maybe-not glances across the table, eyes meeting for a fraction of a second before they were averted, fear keeping them in check. And there are the touches, assurances of ‘I’m here’ that spoke more than words could.

And Liam couldn’t give any less shits about what management might think, because he’s got something with Zayn that they can’t take. The best they can do is muffle it, and even then the fans speculate.

The fans would make excellent FBI investigators.

So he settles for those little games in public, winks and taps to [the hip](http://theundiscloseddesires.tumblr.com/post/41886547980/little-things), a hand wrapped possessively around a neck. All of it screamed ‘mine, mine, mine’ but in whispers. Maybe that was how he liked it.

Because then at night in the hotel he gets to worship Zayn’s body like he’s seeing it anew. He kisses the eyelids that flutter with flags of thick black lashes, whispers ‘soon’ into the heavenly soft skin of Zayn’s collarbone. He lets Zayn hold him [close](http://theundiscloseddesires.tumblr.com/post/41886547980/little-things), because that’s the one thing he will always crave.

Then he gets up the next day and puts on the facade of Liam Payne, doting boyfriend, straight as a pin.

Zayn brushes his fingertips across the small of Liam’s back, smug because their managers are right there.

It’s not easy, Liam thinks. It never will be.

But he can live with that.


End file.
